


Afternoon Delight

by gorgawesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Marking, I Don't Even Know, I am going to hell, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, is it hot in here or is it just me, oh boy, this is so dirty you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgawesome/pseuds/gorgawesome
Summary: Hunk thinks Shiro works too much. So he does something about it.
Lance is there too, I guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbandonedLibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/gifts).



> Holy fudge-buckets! My first ever fanfic and it's sinful as shit. I would like to thank my enablers. You know who you are ;) 
> 
> Edit: Not beta'd, but now proof-read and a little better, I hope :)
> 
> Everyone in the fic is assumed to be 18+

Shiro was puzzled by the files in front of him.

It was Galra logs that Pidge hacked on their latest mission. And Shiro, even though he had the best understanding of the Galra's language out of all of the Paladins, still struggled with it. They had already translated a good chunk of the log, but there was still so much work to be done. He could hear the other Paladins chatting, just around the corner from where he had chosen to seclude himself, socializing and enjoying one another's company, while he worked, urging the harsh strokes of Galra's alphabet to make sense. He leaned with his hands on the smooth panel of the computer, frowning at the string of alien letters, numbers and symbols, understanding maybe only a quarter of them.

While he was distracted, he hadn't noticed anyone approaching him, until a pair of familiar, big hands caressed his rear, squeezing him in a way that had him gasping out. "Hunk?!" He looked back at the young man, as Hunk pressed his front to his back, resting his chin on Shiro's shoulder. "Hmmm?" Hunk hummed pleasantly in response, his hands never ceasing their attention to Shiro's butt. "What are you working on?"

Shiro's cheeks colored a deep red as he turned his head back to the files, biting at his lip. Hunk's hands, no matter how he touched him, always had an incredible effect on him. "I... That is..." He murmured, eyes fluttering shut as Hunk began humming a soft melody, the way he always did when he was messing around in the kitchen. The sound sent shivers down Shiro's spine, the hum low as it vibrated against his back, Hunk's body pressing flush against him.

Hunk's fingers were surprisingly deft, undoing the button and zipper of Shiro's pants in no time, so he could slide his hands down the back of Shiro's pants. His lips dropped light kisses along the column of Shiro's neck, while his fingers trailed down Shiro's crack, teasing him.

"Hey Shiro, I was..."

Lance stopped when he came around the corner, met with the sight of Shiro with his pants down around his thighs, cock hard and dripping slowly onto the smooth console of the computer, all while Hunk played with his ass. Shiro bit back a whimper at the hungry look that came over Lance's face, before slapping a hand over his mouth when one of Hunk's hands withdrew to spank him soundly across the left cheek. Hunk then followed through with a spank to the right, massaging the reddening flesh afterwards and spreading Shiro's ass to press the bulge in his pants against Shiro's twitching hole.

Lance visibly shook as he stared, rooted to the spot, before he came about his wits. "Fuck." He grunted, coming closer, absolutely entranced by them. He watched the way Shiro's face scrunched with the effort of keeping quiet, his lips bitten blood red. "How much do you want him, Shiro?" He moaned, licking his lips as he leaned against the console, pressing his hard-on against the side of it.

Shiro shuddered at the low tone Lance's voice took on, his hips pressing back against Hunk's bulge as the man's hands rubbed up his sides, raking up his vest and shirt as they went. "Ah... Hunk... Lance, please..." He rasped, panting so hard while Hunk pinched his nipples and rolled them between his fingers, then raking his nails down Shiro's chest and stomach. Shiro let out an embarrassingly high-pitched whimper, his cock jumping as red welts surfaced on his skin, the scratches left by Hunk's nails tingling so good.

He was oblivious to Lance digging a packet of lube out of his back pocket and handing it to Hunk, too busy trying to steady his breath, swallowing the moans that were aching to be heard. He jerked with a bit-off groan when he felt a slick finger trail down between his cheeks to rub over his hole. His hips rocked back of their own accord, pulling a chuckle out of Hunk as he shushed Shiro gently and pressed a loving kiss against his temple. Hunk pressed down against Shiro with his body, guiding him to bend over the console, kissing his cheek, the shell of his ear and the back of his neck as he made sure Shiro's hole was thoroughly slicked. "I don't think you answered Lance's question yet." Hunk pointed out, earning himself a hazy blink from Shiro.

Shiro looked up at Lance, who had his own cock out and in his hand, stroking himself lazily. A low moan slipped past Shiro's lips. "What...?" He licked his lips, grunting when Hunk slowly pressed a finger inside him. "What was the -ah- the question?"

Lance chuckled, reaching out to brush the white bangs back from Shiro's face, trailing his fingers down the side of his face and to his lips. "How much do you want him to fuck you, Shiro?" Lance smiled down at him, squeezing himself when Shiro's lips wrapped around his thumb and sucked.

"So much... I want it so, so much." Shiro moaned around Lance's fingers, licking them and sucking, even though the angle was a little awkward. Lance was always so tasty. Clean, a little salty and a little sweet. "Let me..." He pleaded, glancing down at Lance's cock, only to gasp when Hunk's fingers curled in his hair and pulled his head back, making Lance's fingers slip out of his mouth. "Not yet." Hunk pressed a delicate kiss to Shiro's neck, which was in contradiction with the firm grip on his hair and the thick fingers working him open. He was confused for a moment when Hunk's fingers slipped from his hair and instead replaced Lance's in his mouth, stroking his tongue.

"Bite down if you need to." Hunk said and Shiro wasn't allowed a moment's thought to figure out why, before Hunk thrust his fingers hard and deep inside him. He set a punishing pace, his fingers scissoring inside Shiro, curled in just the right way to rub against his prostate with every thrust. Shiro was dizzy from it all, barely able to breathe in properly with the way Hunk's fingers fucked him from both ends. He whimpered as his tongue curled around the fingers inside his mouth, whining when Hunk caught and held it, making saliva drip down Shiro's chin. His body felt as if it were on fire, his cock so painfully hard and dripping pre-cum profusely over the console, painting it with the thick, clear drops. He barely heard Lance, who was exhaling soft, barely there moans.

Lance had to keep squeezing his cock, to hold himself back from cumming too soon as Hunk finally withdrew his fingers from Shiro's stretched hole and worked his pants open quickly, his cock thick and mouth-wateringly hard. "God... Fuck him already." Lance pleaded, curling his hand into a fist against the console. Hunk looked over at him and smiled, taking in how wrecked Lance looked from just watching them. "Alright." He said happily and gripped Shiro's hips, lining up the head of his cock with the man's entrance and thrusting in in one, smooth slide. Shiro tensed up all over and then went limp just as suddenly, unable to do much else except take it as Hunk started fucking him fast and hard into the console without further delay.

Hunk relished in the broken whimpers and moans, the breathy sighs and gasps from his lovers as he thrust into Shiro, putting his weight into his thrusts, rocking Shiro up and down the console, while Shiro scrambled for a grip along the smooth surface. He tightened his hands around Shiro's hips and thrust his cock as deep as he could go inside him, grinding his hips up against him, rubbing his cock persistently against Shiro's prostate. He licked his lips, sweat beading on his brow and along his neck as he pulled back and thrust back in again. He loved how Shiro looked like this, helpless to the pleasure and torn between wanting this to go on and wanting to just cum already.

Hunk admired the sweat-slicked skin of Shiro's back, remembering how good he looked with his and Lance's cum marking him just the night before. He glanced over at Lance, making eye-contact with him. Lance leaned towards him, catching his lips in a hungry, unsophisticated kiss. It was more teeth and spit than usual, neither of them concerned with finesse as they were with the simple need to feel each other.

Shiro was a mess under them, tears spilling down his cheeks. It was so incredibly intense, the way Hunk was fucking him. He was going to have bruises on his hips and his ass was going to be so sore, and he loved every second of it. He shivered under Hunk, his legs trembling with each, powerful thrust, as they threatened to shake him apart, his cock bobbing against his belly. "Hunk... Oh!" He groaned, biting down hard on his lower lip, drawing blood as he came all over the console, his cock twitching as each shot of cum painted across the panel, his hole tightening around Hunk's erection. Hunk grunted in response, panting as Lance kissed and sucked at his neck. He thrust in, two, three more times into Shiro's fluttering passage and then held himself deep inside him as he came, coating Shiro's insides with his hot spunk.

Hunk remained still, catching his breath for a second, before he pulled out of Shiro, ignoring the way the other moaned at the loss, a spark of heat rushing through him when Shiro crumpled to the floor, leaning heavily against the console as shivers still racked through him.

"You were so good. Just a little more..." He crooned as he urged Shiro to turn to face him and Lance with gentle fingers on his chin. "Open wide."

Shiro stared up at them hazily and opened his mouth when Hunk withdrew his fingers. Lance whimpered at the sight Shiro made, standing over him as he jerked himself fast and hard. When Shiro's tongue flicked out against the head of his cock, he was done. He painted Shiro's face with streaks of cum, squeezing every last drop out, until his cum was dripping down Shiro's face and onto his chest.

Shiro sighed contently, eyes closed as Lance finished on his face, moaning softly when Lance fell to his knees beside him and kissed him, slow and tender. Hunk joined them on the floor, leaning in to lick Lance's cum off Shiro's face while the two kissed, his hands petting Shiro's body as the man steadily came down. "Shower?" He asked when he pulled away and chuckled at the happy-dopey look he got from both Lance and Shiro.

"Shower."


End file.
